


Deep Space Dreaming

by AnthroQueen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grey-A, Scatty, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroQueen/pseuds/AnthroQueen
Summary: Starfleet Academy cadet Katlyn Nottowa's journey from school to space, and the friends she makes along the way. Not to mention how a friend is only a friend until they're something more.ORA fic where I ship my friend Kat with Montgomery "Scotty" Scott





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailorsenshiringo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/gifts).



“Nottowa, Katlyn!” The name rang out through the crowded audience chamber at Starfleet Academy. Kat felt her chest seize, her stomach jumping, knees wobbling as she stood.  She didn't think she'd make it down to the platform to receive her assignment her legs shook to bad. But she managed, tugging the fabric of her cadets dress around the curves of her belly and hips, trying to keep her hands as close to her sides and unobtrusive as possible. She almost reached up to tug on one of the thick, sable curls escaping from the updo she’d tortured it into with her roommates help. She checked herself, barely, and continued down to the raised dais.

 

She held out her hand when she reached the podium, her out-of-regulation finger rings twinkling in the afternoon sun. The proctor placed a rolled and sealed piece of parchment into her outstretched hand, whispering as he did so, “Congratulations. You've earned it.”

 

Then, to the room, he said, “Assigned to the USS Enterprise. Report to Lieutenant Uhura by day's end for duties.”

 

Kat's fingers trembled, “Thank you, sir.” Then she stumbled down from the raised dais and walked down the center aisle, out of the audience chamber as the next name was called. The Enterprise. She was going to be on the Enterprise. With Lieutenant Uhura. And Captain Kirk. And… Her heart pounded at the next name that tripped through her brain. Montgomery Scott. 

 

Too much. Too much. She slid to the ground right outside the commemoration ceremony, back to the wall, and tried to remember how to breathe. All of her heroes, all on one ship, the same ship, where she would also be. She needed to tell someone before she started screaming it down the halls. It took her a second more of deep breathing, but then she was on her feet and walking as fast as she could in the choppy heeled boots.

 

#

 

“Jo! Omigawd, Jo!” Kat crashed into her dorm room, barely waiting for the door to swish open before barreling thru, calling to her roommate and confidant. She was so excited that she tripped over the bag she'd packed that morning, and ended up sprawled next to her bed, staring at the ceiling. She blinked and found a pair of deep hazel eyes peering over her bed from behind a pair of large cat eye shaped lenses. “Jo.” The rest of the head popped over the edge, and Jo grinned down at her, a few strands of mousey brown hair falling around her face from the bun her mohawk was tied into.

 

“Something you wanted to tell me, o graceful one?” Kat stuck her tongue out at her friend, and then rolled over to push herself up onto her knees, then her feet. Jo laughed and rolled off Kat’s bed, bouncing over to flop on her own. “What’s up, Kitty Kat?”

 

Kat crawled onto her bed, laying on her side to face Jo. “ I got my assignment. You won’t believe it.” She couldn’t keep the smile off her face, was barely managing from letting it split her face in two. Damn, but she was excited. Jo looked at her, eyes assessing, narrowing, widening.

 

“You didn’t…” Jo scrambled off her bed to clamber onto Kats. The bed groaned a bit under the exuberance and their combined weights. She snatched for the rolled parchment still clutched in Kat’s grasp. Kat laughed and lifted the assignment away. They wrestled for a moment, but eventually Jo gave up and collapsed half beside and half on top of her with a dramatic sigh. An effect ruined by the following giggle. “Did you really get on the Enterprise, Kat?”

 

Kat nodded, holding the parchment above their heads, letting them stare up at the Starfleet seal. She’d joined the Academy four years ago with Jo, both of them hailing from the same small river town on Earth, both with high hopes and dreams. They’d both pursued linguistics- Kat’s focus on xenolinguistics with electives in old Earth languages, and Jo doing the reverse. Kat dreamed of space, Jo was striving to keep both her feet firmly planted on the ground. They were like different sides of the same coin, forever friends. Now the day had finally come for them to move on to that next part of their lives- Kat on the Enterprise, Jo in the Archives, a new department of Starfleet located on Earth documenting all the cultures and their histories in hardcopy. A bit tedious in comparison to space, in Kat’s opinion, but Jo’s face lit up when she talked about this or that and she’d been just as elated as Kat was when she’d received acceptance to the Archives. Kat was going to miss her.

 

“I’ve roughly three hours before I need to have reported to Lieutenant Uhura. Hell, Jo… the Enterprise,” she said, her voice filled with awe and trepidation. Jo patted a hand against her belly before rolling off the bed and heading for the door.

 

“C’mon,” she said, motioning for Kat to follow, “I know you didn’t eat breakfast, and if you don’t put something in your stomach, you’re very likely to faint when you meet the crew.” The door swished open and Kat almost missed the muttered, “You always forget. You’re liable to starve without me there to remind you…” Kat laughed, trudging out after her friend, in search of food.


	2. Birthdays on Board the Enterprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because SOMEONE wouldn't stop bothering me for another chapter. :P

Anyone who ever said that the Enterprise was an unwelcoming crew had never celebrated their 21st birthday surrounded by the boisterous lot of them, half of whom had been plied with alcohol from distilleries on Earth. Kat knew the crew to be welcoming, loud, affectionate, and very much in favor of an excuse to party. At least they were in communications and engineering. Not that the fun of the evening could keep them from suffering the suffering of a hangover.

 

“I’m going to kill her,” Kat moaned, her voice muffled from where her head lay on the console, thick curls dampening the sound of raucous laughter that followed her statement. Kat whimpered, her head pounding in time to the crazy Russian’s laugh. “I hate you all. And especially her.” The ‘her’ in question was, of course, the devil of a so-called friend that had sent three crates- three!- of good Russian vodka and Scottish brandy to Kat for her birthday, the archives librarian- Jo.

 

Something warm touched Kats forehead, pushing aside her curls. She peeked open one bloodshot eye. Her vision was blocked by blurry white… something. It receded enough that she could see it was a tea mug, waggling temptingly in front of her. She reached up slowly and wrapped her fingers around the mug, pulling it in to cuddle against her face. Beyond the mug was the man she’d come to view as her friend in the last few months, Montgomery Scott. It still floored Kat- not only what an utter geek he was, but that he genuinely enjoyed her company. That they could be such friends. She’d dreamed of meeting him, but even in those dreams, she’d never dreamed of knowing him. But, now she did. Kat smiled warmly, softly, up at Scotty, slitting her eyes back down to cut off the assaulting light.

 

“Hey, Scotty,” she mumbled. If she didn’t like him so much she’d be pissed off by the cheeky grin he gave her, his own head seeming no worse for wear despite the drinking contest he’d gotten into with Chekov, of all people.

 

“Och, lass, that’s a baleful look if ever I’ve seen one,” he said, propping his butt next to her mug. Which was next to her face. She had the sudden and bizarre desire to bite it. His butt, not her mug. She gave herself a little shake, regretting it immediately when her head felt as though it was going to roll right off her shoulders and take yesterdays breakfast with it. She moaned, setting down the mug so she could use both hands to keep the two halves of her skull from sliding apart. She glared down at her tea mug. Stupid mug. Stupid… blue tea?

 

“Scotty. What is that.” Kat’s voice was flat, toneless, as if to say that unless it was ambrosia from the gods, why the hell had he put something other than a soothing cuppa in front of her on today of all days, the bastard? Naturally, he laughed. Kat whimpered. Why was everything so loud..?

 

“Och, poor gem,” he said. Scotty leaned down, bussing her cheek with a friendly kiss. The press of his lips was wet, as though he’d just licked them, but soft. The shutdown of her whole brain at the contact is probably why she didn’t notice the red flame that was Scotty’s own face. He cleared his throat. “It’s, ah, it’s a gift from the doc. He’s been passing them out, one by one, as people filter to their posts this morn. He says it’ll knockout the headaches and hangovers in no time.” A cough, then his hand clapping down on her shoulder. “I’ll leave ye to it then!”

  
Then he was gone, whisking out of the communications bay. Kat downed the concoction like a shot of whiskey, straight to the belly and pray it doesn’t touch your tongue, while holding a hand to her cheek. It was lunch time before she managed to shake the stars from her eyes enough to be useful. And even then, her face was split with a grin so wide, Jo could probably catch the flash of her teeth from Earth.


End file.
